The De Vil Wolfe
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: A bit of a rewrite of the series episode, De Vil-lage Elder, if something else might have happened instead of the two being cursed. A new evil woman comes to town and she's not terrified of the judge, in fact, she's interested in him, and vise versa. Would the two evils be stopped, or will they terrorize the town forever?
1. The Wolfe Blew into Town

Warning! This story is based off the TV show, not the movie. If you're not into the show or don't know it, turn back now or check up on the show to know about it and understand this story better.

 _The Wolfe Blew into Town_

Long ago, there resided a small town known as De Vil Ville. It was a relatively small town and seemed peaceful... _ **or so they thought.**_ The town was run by an evil tax collector, judge, and many other titles were added to his name: Dimsdale De Vil. Literally, he drained the town of its money to satisfy his own greed, torturing the locals to get what he desired, or what he _thought_ he desired.

Soon another was to come to the town, another that was just as vicious as he was. It was the day the Wolfe blew into town. Martha Wolfe was her name and she was one of the most dangerous ladies to ever wander into the town.

Martha would snarl and hurt anyone that came near her, or vise versa.

"Get out of my way, you're only slowing me down!" she snapped at one of the poor locals, kicking them hard, knocking them to the ground.

"What a boring town, maybe it was a pointless decision to move here." Martha told herself, until something caught her eye

She looked over to see the evil Judge Dimsdale, trying to squeeze out any money out of one of the locals. Martha walked over, and up to the scene, checking out what was going on, looking...impressed?

Dimsdale looked up to her, noticing her right there now, not really caring when she got there.

"What are you doing, lass? We're in the middle of something!" he snapped at her

Unlike anyone else, who would cower from him, Martha stood there unafraid, actually liking that he was just as mean as she was.

"I can see that and I can see you enjoy getting money by force, but did you perhaps get all of it?" Martha asked

Dimsdale raised an eyebrow out of confusion, for what she said and for the fact that she wasn't afraid of him.

"What are you saying?" he asked "I'm pretty sure I got it all out of him."

Martha looked back to the victim that was locked down by the hands and head, then kicks him hard in the side, making him wince and more coins fell from his coat. Everyone who saw this gasped, but the judge was happy someone else managed to get more money for him, and best of all from abuse.

"Well, thank you lass, and that's quite a kick on you." Dimsdale told her, now getting a little impressed

"Hey, abuse is the best way to get someone to do what you want." Martha responded, taking his hand "The name's Martha Wolfe, nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, I've heard of you, lady Martha, I'm Judge Dimsdale De Vil and I was the one who allowed you to come here." he told her, feeling she was placing something in his hand, but she didn't release her grip just yet

"And I thank you for that." Martha responded, nodding slightly, letting go of his hand, then started to turn away "And I better go get settled in, since I'll be residing in this town now."

Dimsdale felt what she hand in her hand was given to him, since she didn't take it back. He looked and saw it was a vivid red diamond, the _rarest_ diamond that could ever be found. That was worth more than anything he had, and she just gave it to him?

He reached over and grabbed her arm "Hold on there, Martha, you're different from the rest of the filth in this town, not just with your cold ways, but no one has ever actually given any form of valuable to me, especially a red diamond."

"Keep it, it's yours. I have a few others, for I come from a wealthy family and I own the treasure from it now. Plus, you're alright, for I agree, I prefer those who are cold and mean. The rest in this town are too peaceful and it makes me sick! I thought I would go mad until I came across you."

Dimsdale pulled her closer to him, making the locals who were still watching very confused, but he didn't care, nor did he care as much for the diamond he got, for the true diamond in the ruff was right in front of him, talking to him. She was not only evil, but she was quite pretty too.

"Come with me, Martha, and we shall really have fun in this town." he told her

Martha smiled slightly, knowing what was probably going to happen, and took his hand again."

"In that case, let's make sure they really feel dear tonight." she responded, her voice getting a little deeper, sounding more menacing

The two of them got off the podium about to enjoy time with each other. However, the town people new terror was really upon them now, for now there was not one, but two evils now, difficult to tell which one should be feared more. All they knew was, it was about to be a dreadful time for them, but not for the two causing the trouble. Would they get closer, or will something manage to stop them.

To be continued….


	2. Evil For the Worse

_Evil for the Worse_

It was now dusk over De Vil Ville and Dimsdale was still showing Martha around town, one of them or both of them, snapping at or hurting any random local that got too close. If one evil was bad enough, then two was the real definition for a town to be in fear, but for the two that were the cause of it, they couldn't be having more fun with their cold ways.

Martha then got curious about Dimsdale and decided she wanted to get to know him better.

"So, tell me about yourself." Martha spoke up "What do you like to do?"

"Oh, well, you know I have a lust for greed as you just saw and I do anything get get riches, which thank you again for the diamond," Dimsdale started to explain, "I like to see myself as higher than them and know me for what a De Vil is meant to be, which is gaining money through cruelty."

"And you do a marvelous job with that, for the Wolfe family is known for being rotten and mean, and I'm no different. We use brute force to get what we want, whether it's with gaining money or even something simple, like getting the drink I want at a bar." Martha told him, feeling quite proud of herself "I can see you and I are going get along well with our similarities."

"That we will, Lady Martha," Dimsdale responded, suddenly grabbing her hand, looking to her, slightly, "Although you gave me a red diamond, there's a jewel that's even more valuable to me."

"Oh?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"Oh, that would the evil ruby that is talking to me right now." Dimsdale told her

Martha blushed slightly, taken by surprise, "You mean, you're attracted to _me?"_

"Yes, Martha, for you're evil as you are beautiful, so you're overall, perfect." he told her, pulling her closer

Martha's blush became a bit more noticeable "Well, I'm flattered my dear, and I think I'm drawn to you too, but before we should get serious, I want to get to know you better."

"Fair enough," he responded, letting go of her hand,"With you living around here now, I'm sure we'll keep seeing each other. In fact, I think I'll invite you to join me in the water torture I'm scheduled to do tomorrow."

Martha smirked big, "You know I can't say no, so it's a date."

Dimsdale smiled to her "I look forward to it, and to see how cold you really are."

"I think you'll be very impressed, for I never play nice." Martha responded, then saw it was getting late, "Oh, looks like the day is now passed, and I must get my rest."

"I think we both could use it, my dear." Dimsdale replied, "It was very nice to meet you, Martha."

"Of course, you too, Dimsdale." Martha replied, then walked over and lightly kissed him on the cheek, then left to go home "Good night and see you tomorrow."

Dimsdale placed his hand on his cheek, where she kissed him, and watched her leave to her relatively large house. A small started forming with his lips, even after she left into her home.

"Good night, my evil devil." he said quietly, before returning to his own home.

To be continued…..


	3. Big Bad Wolfe

Warning! This chapter might not be suitable for all, for there is a death scene! You have been warned!

 _Big Bad Wolfe_

Martha was up before most people, before first light. She was already cleaned up an dressed, then headed outside, into town. She was mostly alone, except for a few people that were out on the streets or at the bar. She lightly snarled at anyone who got close, showing she meant business, but tried not to wake anyone up by being too loud.

Little did she know, though, that the person was going to be put through the water torture, called her the words that always set Martha into a rage: _little lady_.

Martha snarled, saying " **I am** **not a little lady!** "

Then throughout the town, loud snarling, growling, followed by a loud scream, then silence. Once daylight approached, Martha left the scene, and the citizen was found dead in the street, in a puddle of blood and several nasty gashes on his body.

Many of the other locals gasped or screamed at the sight.

That's when one of them said, "The big bad Wolfe has struck. We really don't this happening to any of us."

They all nodded in agreement, knowing it had to be Martha, for she was the only one strong enough and mean enough to pull off something like that.

"What's going on here?!" Dimsdale speaking up, upon seeing the dead victim, but didn't care that he was dead, for he would've died from the water anyway.

"Your girlfriend, is what happened!" One of the people in the crowd shouted out "I was wrong, she's not mean, she's vicious!"

"Oh Martha?" Dimsdale started, then started to deny them, even though he knew she could've, and more likely was the one who did this, "She's just a lady, she couldn't have done this. He was probably in a fight coming out of the bar."

The locals knew he was lying to cover up Martha's act, but they knew not to anger him either, for he could be just as scary as Martha, especially since he didn't seem bothered by the incident.

Martha then walked up, doing a great job of acting like she didn't know about this.

"Oh my, what happened here?" she asked

The locals all started to shout:

"You did it!"

"Murderer!"

"How could you do this!"

"Why'd you do it?"

Martha and Dimsdale were both ignoring the comments made by the town folks, the two of them just walking to each other, as if they really were a couple, but weren't, at least _not yet._

"If he's dead, it's not worth the time." Dimsdale told them, then walked off with Martha at his side, so they could talk more alone.

"You were the one who did it, didn't you?" he asked

"Of course, he deserved it for pushing me over the limit, by calling me a little lady," Martha explained, "Whenever, I'm called that, I really do become like an alpha wolf and attack."

"I can see why, my dear, for you're not little, in fact you're one of the tallest ladies I've seen, as well as the strongest." he admitted, holding her hand again, once again, Martha not minding the touch

"Oh, I know I am, and you flatter me." Martha replied, squeezing his hand, slightly

"They mentioned you as my girlfriend too." Dimsdale brought up

"I don't see why I couldn't be," she began, then leaned in, whispering, "As long as we can keep it secret for now. Weak minds like them don't need to know."

"You got s point, Martha, and I know we can stick with that plan." he responded, then kissed her cheek, "plus I needed to return that to you, from last night."

Martha laughed lightly, "Fair enough."

"So, shall I take you back to my place, so we can continue to talk?" he offered

Martha nodded, "I'd love to, since I'm still setting up my place, so let's go."

The two of them walked over to Dimsdale's home, which resembled a massive fortress, something that attracted both evil minds that looked upon it. Martha was highly impressed, but still kept their relationship a secret... _for now_ ….

To be continued….


	4. The Long Family Rivalry

The Long Family Rivalry

Martha was enjoying her time with Dimsdale, but she was a little surprised he let her move in this town in the first place. For years, the De Vil and Wolfe families never got along, mostly for the sake of being two cruel families with a strong lust for money and jewels, something Martha isn't understand. She thought something like that would bring them together, wondering if Dimsdale thought the same way, since they obviously didn't hate each other. She thought since they were alone now, she would talk about that.

"So, why did you let me move here? You must know about the rivalry between our two families, do you not?" Martha brought up

"Of course, but I couldn't care about that, Martha," Dimsdale told her, "Yes, I knew you were a Wolfe, but I wasn't afraid of you."

"Which I respect that about you, that you weren't afraid of me. Plus, I feel that the family feud is not necessary, for we're more alike than different." Martha admitted

"That we are, especially that I'm getting to know you better, you evil mistress." Dimsdale told her "Then again, your cold ways draw me to you more, since I didn't think I'd meet someone as evil as you."

"Likewise, to tell you the truth, I would've left this town if I didn't find you when I did.'' Martha brought up "The rest of the people around her are not worth my attention."

"I completely agree, which is giving me interesting thoughts concerning us," Dimsdale brought up, "Since, you and I have already become close friends, we might eventually be the ones to finally break the long rivalry and show we're better as friends than enemies."

Martha smiled slightly from that "I like the sound of that, for I feel you and I will be one of the most evil duo to ever walk in this town, and perhaps overall."

With the two of them getting into deep thoughts about breaking the family rivalry and bringing terror to the town, it wasn't long before some would have enough courage to stop them. However, it wouldn't be easy to get to both of them at the same time, so a plan would soon be devised to stop them, when not together and at the worst possible timing for them. Who would and when will this be?

To be continued….


	5. Cursed Before Uniting

Cursed Before Uniting

A whole year had passed since Martha Wolfe had moved to De Vil Ville, and the more the town got paralyzed in fear, the closer she got with Dimsdale De Vil, to the point where they were in love with each other. It was to the point where the two evils were nearly inseparable, they only time they'd part ways is when it was time to go home, but not for much longer.

About a month ago, Dimsdale finally decided to propose to Martha, which she happily accepted, the two of them to be married on this very day. However, it was about to be delayed for a long time.

The town witch, Hester Hen, couldn't take their ways anymore and decided now would be the time to do something about it. However, it would be dangerous to try approach both of them, so she decided to deal with the worse of the two first... _Martha_.

Martha was out early that day, but someone instantly got her attention by calling out "Who's afraid of the big bad Wolfe?"

Martha snarled and decided to see what was the meaning of this.

"Hello, Martha." Hester spoke up "I figured that would get your attention."

"What do you want, witch?" Martha growled "Can't you see it's a very important day for me?"

"Not anymore, it isn't. You and your fiance won't stop until you own everything, and you are the one killing innocent people for that if you don't get your way." Hester brought up

"Yeah, and I'll kill you if you don't back off!" Martha threatened, looking like she was ready to attack any minute.

Before Martha could jump, Hester used her power to freeze her in place.

"Within these walls will be their tomb, for the the De Vil and Wolfe brought in their own doom. Forever will they be trapped within this town, to make them all the more miserable, but on top of that, it will be that the De Vil and Wolfe shall be torn apart, and only real true love will bring them together again." Hester began to chant, casting her spell "Only the kiss of true love and the howl of a second Wolfe will break this curse, but good luck with that, for you won't see another of your cruel pack until many years later."

Martha then unfroze, forgetting everything that just happened and Hester vanished before Martha could attack her again.

"Oh, that was just an old trick to scare me, such fairytales don't actually come true." Martha responded, but when she tried to leave the town to test that theory, she truly couldn't escape, like if some invisible barrier was keeping her in.

Back in the center of town, Dimsdale was looking around for his soon to be wife, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"This isn't like her, Martha is usually here by now, in fact, she's usually early, where is she?" he asked himself, starting to worry

"You won't be seeing her anytime soon." Hester spoke up

"Hester!" Dimsdale snapped "What have you done to Martha? You better not have hurt her!"

"Oh, she's very much unharmed, but you and her are both cursed." Hester told him "It was the only way to keep you two from owning this world."

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I have it to where you and anyone in this town also vanish from this place as soon as nightfall hits, only to return for one day every one hundred years. The only way to break of it, is the howl of a second Wolfe, which would never help you, since most of them hate your family." Hester explained "The other part is true love's kiss. If you truly love Martha, she can help with that, though good luck trying to find her again."

Hester then disappeared again, leaving Dimsdale there alone, who instantly began looking for Martha, but for once, couldn't find her anywhere, and the same went for her. Before they could have a chance of finding each other, nightfall came and they vanished with the rest of the town, not to return until the next decade. Will they ever be free, will they find each other again, and another Wolfe that would help out?

To be continued….


End file.
